The Days Without Him
by SimplyLimitless
Summary: Annabeth reflects on the day when Percy passed away.


**My friend sort of helped me with this. But I wrote everything and the idea is mine.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to its rightful owner(s) and all the characters.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Annabeth stared blankly at through the window of her house. It was a beautiful and sunny day outside her home in Brooklyn, but for her, every day was pouring rain without _him_.

Demigods were never meant to last long, but they were an exception. They survived the wrath of Zeus, countless monsters, two wars. But they survived all of these together. They were like a puzzle, one would be incomplete without the other.

Then twenty years ago, after their parents' approval, she married him, the son of Poseidon.

She never felt so happy in her life. It was like a dream come true. She had her dream job, a nice house, and a family who loved her. After a few months she became a mother to fraternal twins. Her children passed as mortals, with eventual monsters attacking but their father took care of those. They had no clue of their parent's past lives until their sixteenth birthday. That was when things started crashing down for Annabeth.

She remembered every detail of that night. The family went out for a birthday dinner. They took a car to a simple pizza restaurant in the heart of Manhattan, it was Percy and her son's favourite place. It was very calm at the restaurant, only about four or five other tables were occupied. Her daughter and she ordered cheese pizza, and the males had pepperoni and sausage. They had an ice cream cake for dessert. A violin was playing through the speakers in the background while her daughter talked about her day at school. Then her son told everyone about his swimming competition in two weeks. Her husband listened to them, always interested in their stories unlike their mother, whose mind was always occupied.

Finally, after the bill, the Jacksons walked out of the restaurant. The intense street lights of New York blinded them for a second. Up the street, a black Cadillac raced down the street while Percy closed the restaurant door, his back turned. A gun was pulled out and five bullets were shot. Two missed and the others didn't. Luckily Annabeth children were behind her as she protected them with her body. Only one hit her shoulder, the others implanted themselves in her husband's back. Everything happened so fast. The last thing she remembered before she passed out were the cries of help coming from her children the red and blue lights of an emergency vehicle from far away.

Some time, Annabeth had woken up later in a plain white room with a shoulder sling and her daughter by her side. She asked about Percy. When her daughter couldn't meet her eyes, she knew.

"Did he…" she was unable to continue.

Her daughter nodded sadly, water threatening to come out of her eyes.

After her release, Annabeth didn't speak to anyone, not even to her closest friends or her own children. She didn't go to her husband's funeral, not believing the truth. It was until the day four months later when she was able to remove her sling, at her home, while looking at a picture of him, when she had burst into tears, finally accepting his death.

She spent that summer at Camp Half-Blood with her children. Everybody worried for her, especially Chiron. They rarely saw Annabeth this way before. The last time they did was twenty-four years ago, when Percy disappeared to Camp Jupiter. Of course people tried to comfort her, but she would dismiss them almost immediatly.

She was sensitive about that topic. Whenever someone would mention him, she would change the subject. Her life seemed so unpleasant without him. Annabeth never truly smiled anymore, not even the time when the chairman gave her his company, realizing her dream, or even the time when her children graduated university. She faked them, knowing that all of this should happen while he was alive.

She never knew who killed him though. But she knew that the bullet was made of celestial bronze.

Annabeth was now in her mid-forties, chairman of the one of biggest architecture firms in the country.

But she wasn't happy.

She missed _him_.

_Him_, the love of her life, _him_ with the sea green eyes, _him_ the one that wasn't here with her.


End file.
